


How To Make A Home

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Louis and Harry adopt a dog.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	How To Make A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥
> 
> For Brooklynne who wanted "someone to adopt a dog". Thank you for putting up with me. ♥

If Louis thought that she was going to spend her Saturday sleeping in and relaxing, she was sorely mistaken.

For some unknown reason, Harry woke her up at _eight fricken a m_ and _insisted_ that they go out. 

So here Louis is, sitting in the passenger seat heading to some undisclosed location with Harry, who looks _far_ too happy and _far_ to perky for not even ten o’clock. 

She’s lucky that she’s so in love with Harry otherwise they would be having _words_ about how Saturdays are for sleeping in and relaxing and maybe having a lazy bout of sex. But not now they’re not. And Louis is Annoyed with a capital A.

Every single ounce of annoyance disappears the second Harry parks the car.

“We’re getting a dog?” Louis asks, sitting up straight in her seat. She peers out the window at the animal shelter they’ve pulled up at, excitement thrumming in her veins. 

Harry shrugs one shoulder and throws Louis a wink before getting out of the car. Louis scrambles to follow her, accidentally slamming the door shut in her haste. Harry tuts, twirling the keys to the car around one finger before pocketing them. She reaches out and takes Louis’ hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. She brings their joined hands to her lips and presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ hand.

“I thought it was about time that we expanded our family a little more,” Harry says as they walk up the path towards the entrance.

Louis can’t stop the smile spreading across her face. 

She _may_ have been hinting for a while now just how much she thinks that a dog would be an _excellent_ addition to their family of three. 

Evie had come into their life after Anne’s friend had a litter of kittens. Anne was originally looking after her, but when Harry and Louis had visited, Harry fell in love, and when they left, they had left with a kitten who loved Harry as much as Harry loved her.

Not that Louis doesn’t adore Evie, too – Evie is her first daughter, after all. It’s just that Harry bonded with her first. Probably because she grew up with cats, while Louis grew up with dogs, and wasn’t exactly sure how to take her at first.

Now though, they’re the best of pals. And most mornings, Louis wakes up with Evie’s butt in her face, and, well, if _that_ isn’t a sign of love, she isn’t sure what is.

But the fact that they’re _here_ , and they’re walking into a shelter to get a dog is just… Louis is so happy it’s ridiculous. 

They had filled out paperwork a while ago, but hadn’t heard anything since – no dogs that fit their tastes had come into any of the shelters they’d applied at, but Harry must have had a call for them to be walking into a shelter now. 

It never fails to make her fall in love with Harry even more when she does things like this. They’ve discussed it at length, of course, whether their schedules would allow them to have a dog, and after much deliberation, they decided that, yes, they were ready for a dog.

And

Louis

Is

Excited

While Harry does the boring stuff of talking to the people who run the shelter, Louis is pressing her face to the glass window of the door to the room the dogs are behind. She’s _so close_ and she just wants to get in there and let a dog choose them already. 

_Finally_ the door is opened and Louis steps inside, making sure that Harry is close behind her. Harry gives her a soft smile that makes Louis’ stomach flip flop happily.

They’re lead through to the area with the adoptable dogs, and Louis kneels down in the middle, letting the dogs come to her. 

She pats every single one of them, scrunching her face when she gets multiple licks from various different dogs. She can’t help but smile. This entire process is just so rewarding.

One day, when she and Harry are middle-aged lesbians and have a farm, she’s going to adopt _all_ of the dogs she possibly can and just let them run free. It’s her greatest life aspiration.

She can hear Harry’s laughter and when Louis looks over, she can see one of the dogs putting its paws on her thighs, trying to lick her face more. It’s such an adorable sight to see, she thinks.

Louis gets up and shuffles as close to Harry as possible.

Some of the dogs have wandered away, but one remains – a dark haired labradoodle. The dog seems to love both Harry and Louis equally, and Louis just _knows_ that this is the one. This is the dog that has chosen them to be its humans.

“What do you think?” Louis asks, turning her attention to Harry, who has her hand buried in the fur of dog at the back of its neck.

A beautiful smile breaks across Harry’s face. “Yeah, this is the one.”

Louis knows she’s beaming. She turns the little disc on the dog collar in her hand that reads a name. “Hello, Clifford,” she says softly. “Would you like to come home with us?”

She gets a big lick across her cheek in response. She’s absolutely in love with him. 

“Alright, let’s get the adoption process started,” Harry says. She scratches Clifford behind the ears and he turns his head into her hand.

“Can you do that, love?” Louis asks. “I just want to sit here with him for a bit longer.”

Harry nods, smiling down at her. She presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Louis finds a ball and plays with Clifford a bit, enjoying the way he brings the ball back to her each time. 

“Ready to go home, love?” Harry’s voice asks from behind Louis.

“What, already?” Louis asks, turning her gaze back to Clifford, ready to just keep playing for a while and ignore the rest of the world.

“He’s coming with us,” Harry says, an amused smile playing on her lips. 

That gets Louis’ attention. “Already? Isn’t there stuff we have to do?”

“It’s all done,” Harry replies. “I got everything started the other day. All we had to do was come in and let the dog choose us.”

Louis’ heart swells with love. She closes the distance between herself and Harry and kisses her soundly on the lips. “I love you so much,” she whispers.

“I love you too.”

It’s impossible not to kiss her again, so Louis does. She loves this incredible woman before her so much.

A pressing against her leg gets Louis’ attention and she breaks the kiss to look down at Clifford, who has his beautiful brown eyes trained on them, a happy, expectant look on his face.

“C’mon, Cliff,” Louis says, squatting down to be at his level. She ruffles behind his ears again now that she knows he loves it. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190334831481)


End file.
